Ron's Rage
by JoysOfL
Summary: Ron is angry with Harry, and it seems like every one of his friends is against him. How will he ever gain the affection of Hermione when he is the laughing stock of Gryffindor. Ron/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within this story :)

**Hey! I havnt updated or written anything in quite awhile, and apart from the story im currently co-writing with my friend, this is my first attempt at Harry Potter Fanfic. So we'll see how it goes :)**

**This is a bit of angst from Rons POV, which is i****nadvertently** a romance... he loves Hermione, no one can doubt that. Its set during the fourth book, when Ron is annoyed with Harry for being named a Triwizard champion.

**Also, big thanks to my Beta, Blankcanvas23!**

**So i really hope that you enjoy!**

**- Joys xxx**

* * *

**Ron's Rage**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

Ron was walking down the third floor corridor, late as usual, to his morning transfiguration class. He passed the door on his right that used to hide Fluffy, the 3-headed dog he, Harry and Hermione had fought when they were in first year. The thought of his two best friends made his insides burn. Just because Harry was in the Triwizard Tournament, didn't mean that he had to claim even more of Hermione's attention.

He didn't seriously believe that Harry had purposefully put his name into the Goblet of Fire, he wasn't smart enough. The only way that could have worked was through lots of research and planning on Hermione's part, and she sure as hell didn't approve of his participation. He never planned it, never asked for it, even hated it to a certain extent, but none the less, Harry always got all of the attention, and Ron was the red-head kid that followed him around helping The Boy Who (barely) Lived whenever he was needed.

He was particularly annoyed today because upon arriving in the Great Hall for breakfast, and looking for a place to sit, he spotted Harry and Hermione together, surrounded by Ginny and Neville on either side, and Fred and George opposite, all laughing loudly together at what could only be assumed to be another of Fred and George's jokes. Ron had made his way over to sit next to Fred, who promptly turned around to point at him yelling "Awww here he comes now, careful everyone, if there's a spider anywhere to be seen you may be at risk of hearing loss." The table erupted again by the thought of Ron screaming, and he stalked away in anger. He didn't want to eat with people who were laughing at the expense of a rational fear that he had which was very real to him, and if they were proper friends, would understand.

So now, after having to walk all the way back up to the common room to grab a quick breakfast of stale cauldron cakes left over from Christmas, he was making his way to Transfiguration ten minutes after the bell had gone.

Ron arrived at the old wooden door and hesitated a moment before knocking. He slowly opened the door and poked his head into the room before fully walking in, as if this would soften the blow somewhat. Everyone had turned around in their seats and was staring at him, while Professor McGonagall was standing at the front of the room, wand in hand, glaring at him from over the top of her glasses.

"And where have you been Mr Weasley?"

Ron sighed. _Ignoring my friends _was the first thought that came to mind_._

"Sorry Professor, I got caught up in the common room."

"Surely there wasn't anything up there that the house elves couldn't have dealt with? They are used to cleaning up after students after all, however embarrassing the 'problems' may be."

Everyone in the classroom sniggered, including Hermione and Harry who were sitting at the far left of the classroom with Neville. Ron felt his face heat and being to redden, the tell tale sign that he was either angry or embarrassed. In this case he was both.

Ron found a desk at the back, closest to the door, and slamming his books down on the table, took a seat, pulling out his wand and staring straight ahead at McGonagall, refusing to make eye contact with anyone who was still laughing at him.

"Well, after that rather rude interruption, we shall continue the lesson of turning a simple dinner plate into a candlestick" McGonagall said, turning back to the table next to her, which Ron now noticed held a pile of plates.

With a swish of her wand, McGonagall yelled, "Dicandleo!" and the topmost white plate turned into a decorative gold candlestick balanced perfectly on top of the pile.

"Now make sure you are very firm with you incantations, if you don't speak clearly everyone should well know by now that mistakes can happen. Ok Mr Weasley, because you came in so late, you can hand out the plates to everyone… manually."

With a sigh Ron got up from his desk at the back and made his way to the front of the room. There were at least 30 plates piled, one on top of the other. Ron picked them up from the bottom, and, turning around, quickly disrupted their centre of gravity, making the stack teeter dangerously to the side, and fall in a massive pile of broken crockery on the floor with a loud smash.

"Quick, someone call the house elves again, Weasley's had another problem!" someone cried from the back of room. This quickly reignited the laughter that had only just died out.

Hermione quickly jumped up and ran to the front of the room.

"Don't worry about it Ron", she whispered into his ear, "I'll fix it."

She waved her wand, muttering, "Reparo", to which the plates quickly and efficiently reassembled themselves and flew neatly back into a pile on McGonagall's desk.

"It's a good thing you have Granger here Weasley", McGonagall scolded, "She has enough competence to make up for what you're lacking".

The Professor waved her wand, and sent the plates soaring through the air, landing gently in front of every student in the classroom, without even making a slight noise as they hit the table.

"Back to work" she cried, and Ron shuffled back up the aisle to his table at the back of the room, careful to keep his eyes on the ground, especially away from Harry's direction, ears burning and hands shaking with rage. He hated the way he always had to be clumsy when he was angry; it always happened and always made him feel worse.

Much like the time Fred and George had stolen one of his favourite stuffed toys when he was little, and after chasing them around his room for about half an hour, tripping on the corner of his bed, or on another discarded toy laying on the ground, the twins had decided to take the game outside. Thing was, Ron had been so angry with them, that he had forgotten that the stairs were particularly rickety outside his bedroom, and had tripped and fell down two flights of stairs before landing in a heap outside Ginny's room. He had broken his nose during the fall, which was quickly mended with a simple spell by his mother. But this had done nothing for his mood, as he sat in the chair, nose pouring blood, watching his twin brothers rolling on the floor with laughter.

Ron turned around to sit back down at his table, and noticed that Hermione had followed him back up the aisle. She looked so pretty carrying her wand, he always admired the fact that, even though she had grown up amongst the muggle world, the new found power that she possessed never seemed to daunt or scare her. She was in control, and strong… and beautiful…

"Ron?"

Ron shook his head, snapping out of his little daydream. Hermione was looking at him questioningly.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did Ronald" she retorted rather indignantly, "I came over to see if you were ok, McGonagall can be cruel sometimes. And I was going to ask if you wanted to partner up for this lesson, but if you just want to sit there and ignore me and not thanking me for helping then fine!"

Ron watched as Hermione stalked back Harry. They really got it wrong about him sometimes, but, he supposed, it would be better that Hermione thought that he was just being arrogant and ignoring her as opposed to knowing what exactly he was thinking about.

* * *

**And thats chapter one!**

**I really hope you liked it, and i would really appreciate any feedback :)**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Sitting in the common room that night, Ron was thinking, as usual, about Hermione. It was late, he wasn't sure the time exactly, but nearly the entire common room was deserted apart from a few second years, Ginny and a group of her friends, and some of the older kids studying for their NEWTS. Ron was by himself, not that that was abnormal recently. He was sitting facing the fire, feeling the warmth from the flames heat his face as he remembered the way she had helped him that day during Transfiguration class. It made him feel good, he supposed, that she cared enough to help him out when everyone else was laughing. But that's what friends do for each other; it didn't necessarily mean that she had any stronger feelings for him.

He loved the way she was so clever in just about everything. People always saw her as a bookworm that only got the grades that she did because her nose was constantly stuck between the pages. Ron knew that wasn't it. It helped, sure. But he had known her long enough to realise that she was naturally so unbelievably smart and determined that she would have been able to top all the classes anyway without the help of a book if she had to.

A nudge on the shoulder snapped Ron out from his thoughts. Looking around he saw Harry standing beside the vibrant red armchair he was currently occupying.

"Wake up Ron, you look so stupid staring into the fire with your mouth hanging half open"

Ron glared up at Harry. Sure, he was the 'Chosen One', survived Lord Voldemort three times in his life, and his ex best friend, but he didn't need to parade around and call Ron stupid.

"What do you want?" Ron snapped up at the raven haired boy, eyes narrowing.

"I was wondering if you had decided to stop being an ignorant git and realise that it wasn't my fault that I got into the Triwizard Tournament."

Ron looked over behind Harry, to see Hermione hovering in the doorway to the girl's dormitories, nervously glancing over at the two boys as if expecting some form of violent outbreak. He knew she wanted them to be friends again. It was hurting her, and seeing her hurt like this made him question for a second if maybe he just ignored Harry for awhile, and went out of his way to give Hermione attention, and make her happy, she might talk to him more. He could even suggest the three of them study together, so Harry's marks don't fall behind.

He looked up at Harry and prepared himself for a feigned apology, when Harry continued to talk.

"Hermione's been bugging me to try and talk to you, so I thought I may as well give it a go, didn't really expect a whole lot though."

Ron felt the familiar bubbling sensation that was anger in the pit of his stomach. Of course, Hermione had been talking to Harry about him, probably complaining about Ron's anger problems or something. So it seemed Hermione was against him now.

Ron stared straight into the flames again, crossing his arms and refusing to look at either of them.

"Guess you were right" he mumbled.

"Thought as much." Harry said, striding away back over to Hermione.

Ron stood from his chair and stormed up the stairs to the dormitory. He didn't want to hang around in the common room, not matter how nice and warm the fire had been, if Harry and Hermione were going to be standing together in the corner, talking amongst themselves, having their own private little jokes and jointly complaining about Ron's mood swings.

Ron opened the door to the dorm room, slamming it shut behind him. Sighing, he threw himself down on his bed just as Neville, startled by the slam, sat straight up in his.

"Why slam the door for?" he asked somewhat drowsily, "Some of us are trying to sleep you know…"

"Sorry Neville" Ron replied, kicking his shoes of as he lay, letting them fall to the floor with a loud clunk.

"Ron… umm… can I ask you something?"

"If this is about Ginny, I really don't care Neville. I know you have a thing for her, and if you ask her out and she says yes than it's completely between you and her."

He didn't mean it of course, but it was Neville, and he had to admit, his sister was one of the 'attractive' girls in Gryffindor. The likely hood of her and Neville getting together in any way other than platonic friendship was really unlikely. And he didn't have the heart of energy right now to explain that to the hopeful boy sitting across the room.

"It's not Ginny." Neville replied quickly, though blushing slightly as he spoke. "I was just going to ask if you were ok? I noticed that things weren't going as great as usual with Harry and Hermione, I was just wondering… you know… what happened?"

"Don't worry about it Neville." Ron said, rolling over in his bed purposefully, as if it would close the conversation.

"Ron…" Neville said, quieter than before.

"What is it Neville?" Ron asked, getting irritated.

"You don't truly believe that Harry is to blame for all of this, do you?"

"For God's sake Neville not you too!" Ron sat back up in his bad, glaring at his flinching friend.

"I don't know if he put his name into the Goblet or not, and frankly I don't give a damn. But if he wants to walk around like he owns the place, that's his business."

Neville sighed, and laid back down, pulling the covers high over his head.

Ron mirrored him, wishing that as he pulled the covers over his head he would be able to hide under there until the end of the term when he could just go home and get away from Hogwarts for a bit. As Ron's head hit the pillow, he knew sleep was a long way off.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter**

**Thankyou for reading :) **

**Let me know what you think?**

**Joys xxx**


End file.
